Strange Friendships
by Kagura Winduser
Summary: Draco and the twins now are friends and they have decided to invite Draco to the Burrow. He’ll be undercover and will slowly make friends with every1. I don’t know where I’m going but it will have some GinnyDraco
1. See ya later, Great Dragon

****

**Summary:** Draco and the twins now are friends and they have decided to invite Draco to the Burrow. He'll be undercover and will slowly make friends with every1. I don't know where I'm going but it will have some Ginny/Draco.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the topic. I think everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or Warner, I am not really sure. This story is only made with the purpose of entertaining myself and others.

**Ok, here it goes, but first I'd like to ask some things. First one is to review cause it really is nice to know someone read it, even if he didn't like it (in case someone doesn't) PLEaSE LIKE IT, now that was stupid. and second is to advise you that my first language isn't English so there might be some parts that don't make sense or are misspelled. If you find something that is not written correctly please tell me (by the way, if you do so I'll know someone read it, yeah)**

**One last thing: the _italic_ writing (I think it is called italic) are the** **thoughts of who ever it is. I believe you'll just have to guess cause I don't feel like saying who is whose.**

****

**Strange friendships**

Chapter I – See ya later, Great Dragon

The three boys looked at each other. This was surely going to be an outstanding summer. And very strange indeed for one of them.

- "So, that's a deal dude."

- "Yeah, you're coming home for the holydays whether you like it or not."- _Oho, this was going to be awesome. _Both the Weasley twins had had a very interesting idea.

- "Tut tut, weasels. The fact that I'm gonna be at your mercy in your house does not mean you have to stop treating me with respect."- _Ha, that will show those two, nobody treats me like one of them._

- "When did we even start treating you with respect?"

_There we go again, those two and their choir response, I mean, don't they ever say something without the need to say a line both of them???_

- "Ferret, you really are loosing it. I mean, who on their right mind would ever imagine we'd treat someone with that so called word."

_And yes, there was George finishing the sentence._ But the tall blond boy _was _losing it. _How on earth did I get myself into this? _Really, the only way to know Draco Malfoy was loosing it was if you saw him making plans with _Weasleys _to stay for the summer holydays at their house.

- "Really 'reds', will you ever get over your choir practices or do I have to sit here and wait."

- "Shut it Iceman. Anyway I guess that woman there is your mother."

And indeed, there was Narcissa Malfoy appearing from nowhere. Her long blond hair blowing behind her. Draco had always thought that in her younger days she would have been the meaning of beauty. He also thought that if she hadn't married his father she would be even prettier than what she already was. Those years with Lucius had made her face look as hard as steel. But now that steeliness on her face was reduced. Lucius had only been a month in Azkaban but it had been enough for his mother to start to enjoy her freedom.

- "You're right George, I guess I must be going. Even if my mother is not Lucius it's still wouldn't surprise me if she had a heart attack seeing me speaking with you."

- "Draco, don't forget to go to Diagon Alley next week. We still have some points to discuss before you come to the Burrow."

- "And a whole bunch of ingredients that we have to buy for our little potion friend."- said George, spreading a big smile across his face.

Draco _REALLY _ didn't know how on Merlin's sake was he being allowed to do this. If his father ever got hold of him, knowing what he was doing right now he would surely be killed.

- "Right then, - He looked at the twins, their faces strangely, didn't show a smile. They were taking this very serious. – Fred, George. Keep in touch, I'll be seeing you next Monday."

- "We'll be there, - answered Fred – But Draco, try not to get into trouble with your mother there. She really seems to be enjoying her 'freedom'."

- "Yes, she is. Wouldn't want to ruin her happiness. She'll die of shock if she knew about our plans."

- "Well, you are lucky. At least your mother won't kill you, we will be buried alive in our garden."

- "But not before we hear dear Molly's sweet screams on our ears. We'll be buried and deaf."

- "OK, now I really have to go Redtwins. Bye guys."

- "Bye GD, see ya."

- "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!"

- "Byeee!!"

And they went running to meet some Griffindor girls that were on the quidditch team. By their side Lee Jordan looked at Draco. He just winked at him. Draco frowned, _how stupid can you be? Anybody could have seen that._ But deep inside he didn't mind, for once someone had treated him like a friend. Draco thought he needed urgently some mediwizards for his brain, now he was thinking about friends??? He was going crazy. And it was all because of that dammed night.

------------------------------------------------

**--------/End of Chapter/--------**

**So, how was that for a start? Please review and let me know. It is very important for me to know what other people think. Thanks anyways if you read it!**

**Kagura Winduser**


	2. Obliviate, I don't think so!

**The day I was going to post this up I was sooooo sad cause I knew I hadn't received one single review!!! But then, I saw as if it were a divine light… I HAD ONE REWIEW!!! This is really pathetic but, I HAD ONE!! Hey, it better than none… Anyway I suppose you learn something new everyday and I'm sure what I learned. From now on every time I feel like reading something I'm gonna choose the stories with the least reviews, cause the feeling I got with no review was AWFUL. Take it as a hint… REVIEW!**

**Strange friendships**

Chapter II- Obliviate! I don't think so…

Draco had just got to Malfoy Manor. _This is going to be a very different summer vacation. How am I going to ask mother to go the Weasleys' house? If she ever finds out where I'm really going she will die of shock!_

He told his mother he was tired and left to his room. He sat on his bed. It had been a year since he last slept here. Last time he came back from vacation it had been a totally different greeting. Now his father wasn't there to control him. He could do what he wanted because his mother wasn't going to forbid him anything after all his father had done to both of them.

That did not mean he didn't him anymore. More than ever, he knew he had to be careful. Now the Dark Lord had born again anything could happen. He wasn't even sure if he still watched his mother from far. _Probably, _he thought, _he doesn't give a damn what happened to my father. He'll just wait and if there is a chance he will get him out of Azkaban. He won't do nothing to risk his neck._

Draco kept thinking about recent events until he fell asleep. It was one of the first times he slept peacefully in the Manor.

Draco woke up instead of thinking of his future, or at least of his trip to the Burrow, thinking about his life.

What had made him change so much? He had always been the Iceman. He had never shown feelings except hate and disgust. And now, after having passed nearly three months knowing the Weasley twins and Jordan he was starting to feel in his insides something that wasn't there before. Even though he never actually stopped mistreating everybody he didn't feel anymore the pleasure of insulting someone. Had it been the time he passed with the Weasley's and Jordan? That, he didn't know for sure, but what was obvious was that something filling his sole.

He actually cared for Fred, George and Lee.

{-}{-}{-}

It had all started the night before the twins decided to show Umbridge what Weasley Wizard Wheezes meant.

Draco was on prefect duty. Night patrols were quite funny, though they could be really dull sometimes. He was walking along one of the dungeons corridors when he heard voices. The Weasley twins were in an empty classroom planning their 'attack'.

_This will be one of the most interesting patrols I've been in. _

Instead of surprising them or giving them detention he sat at the door making sure he was not seen by them.

Though many people thought he didn't give a damn for the rest of the school houses, he actually did care. He had taken his time analyzing most of the students mainly because his father had asked. For instance, he knew he didn't want to be discovered by Fred and George Weasley sneaking in their secret plans.

The first idea Draco had when he started to catch on on what they were planning was to go strait to Umbridge and tell her. That would be a hole bunch of points for Slytherin… But after staying some more time there he didn't feel like ruining their fun… _Wait, what I'm I thinking of? _He knew what it was, it was the way they'd laugh at the stupid things they imagined, or the way he could practically hear their mischievous grins.

He just sat there and listened, every once in awhile he'd smile at some joke thay said, but he never laughed. It was about to be an hour since he sat there when he heard something… Long but soft footsteps coming swiftly down to the dungeons. He could recognize those footsteps anywhere. Snape was coming to check on him.

Obviously, he had permission to be there, after all, he was patrolling. He would just say he had just found the twins. _Yes, that's the best I can do. _But something stopped him, the thought of the twins jokes and laughs ending gave him a weird feeling. He didn't want that. And without thinking he opened de door of the classroom and with quick movements from his wand he silenced both of the twins, locked the door and put a silence charm on it.

The twins were looking at him with hate, their mouths moving furiously. Draco was sure that if they didn't have a silence charm on them he would have discovered insults he didn't even know existed. Just then Snape's footsteps came hurrying from the corridor and Draco out of instinct shushed the twins even though they couldn't make a sound. Though now the Weasleys weren't 'screaming'. They had shut their mouths and were looking at Draco with surprise.

The Slytherin boy knew that they had also recognized the footsteps.

After Snape had passed by, (**A/N.:** I don't know if that actually means he died or that he went by, hehe) he stared intently at the twins. He then spoke:

- "See here Weasleys, no shouting and no wand using or I'll go and call Snape, after all I have permission to be here, I'm a prefect."

The twins nodded. Draco took the charms off but he saw no change. They were looking at him with confusion. Draco understood, I mean, how many times do you see a Malfoy helping Weasleys, or just helping anyone?

-" As much as I hate to say this Malfoy we owe you one. Thank you."

It was now Draco's time to feel surprise, he surely didn't expect that. They actually thanked him? _Weird. _

-" Don't worry about that right now. Just forget whatever today has happened."

He went for the door and, as he was leaving, he turned at them and whispered:

- "Good luck tomorrow, only Merlin knows how much everybody hates Umbridge."- And with that he left. 

He was about to turn the corner when he heard one of the twins say to the other:

- "Don't think we'll forget that in a while, bro."-

------------------------------------------------

**--------/End of Chapter/--------**

Ok, that's it for today. I hope it is of your liking. The next chapters will be mostly about how they made friends and the things that happened after the twins left Hogwarts. If you guys think that its better to continue the story instead of boring you to hell with how they made friends tell me. And if you believe that it is actually interesting to know the background first tell me too, it is very important for the continuation of the story.

So, I'll have to thank my first ever (and only) reviewer won't I? looks meaningfully to everybody who reads and doesn't review:

**You Annoy Me: **Weird name huh? Aaanyways… THANK YOU!! Only YOU!! I'll take your advice, in my original copy I had dashes every time someone spoke but I don't know why they didn't appear in … Which takes me to another question: **What on earth happens to the format I give in Word? **(the block letters are for everyone to read it). Once again, thank you very much, glad you liked it.

Kagura Winduser

PD.: REVIEW!!!


End file.
